Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of virtual environments representing the real world (e.g., NOKIA CITY SCENE and GOOGLE STREET VIEW). Virtual environments can enable users to interact and explore environments and their workings in ways that may be difficult in real-world situations due to cost, time, resources, etc. (e.g., touring a number of cities in a single hour). The same concepts are also beginning to be applied to interior spaces. For example, augmented reality tracking is progressing to the point where users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) are often able to track the maintenance or installation instructions of consumer electronics and appliances in their homes. However, enabling users to interact with various electronic devices (e.g., smart devices such as consumer electronics, major appliances, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units, etc.) with a single device (e.g., a control device) has been difficult because the various electronic devices are often designed with features intended to differentiate themselves from other devices. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that allows users to control various electronic devices using a single user interface.